oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Trading sticks
Trading sticks are the main currency of the jungle village of Tai Bwo Wannai. They can only be obtained by doing the Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup minigame, through the sale of items to the Tai Bwo Wannai Village store run by Gabooty, as a drop from Jogres and hobgoblins on Karamja, or through trades with other players. Obtaining trading sticks There are four ways to obtain trading sticks. The most common and efficient method is through playing the Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup minigame, as villagers will reward players for their efforts with trading sticks. Players can also obtain trading sticks quickly by selling items to the Tai Bwo Wannai Village store run by Gabooty, who exchanges trading sticks for items as opposed to the coins given by most stores. Finally, trading sticks can be obtained through trades with other players or as a drop from certain monsters, although these methods are rarely used. Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup During the Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup minigame, players receive "favour" with the villagers for each action they perform which benefits the village. This favour is measured by a percentage which ranges from 0% to a maximum of 100%. Once a player's favour has reached 100%, their favour is "full" and they can no longer earn more favour by playing the minigame. While playing the game, players can talk to any of the nearby villagers to inform them that they’ve done some work around the village. The villagers will agree and reward players with trading sticks in exchange for some percentage points (around 10%) of favour. They will receive more trading sticks per favour when their favour is higher. After a villager has rewarded a player, the villager will not reward the player again until a variable amount of time has passed or until the player's favour has been lowered to 0% and the player has earned more favour. This is the second quickest way to earn trading sticks, as players also earn experience in various skills while playing the minigame. Gabooty's stores A tropical island-themed store is run by a non-player character named Gabooty who can be found in the centre of Tai Bwo Wannai Village, inside the wooden fence. Gabooty will only buy items from players which are stocked by the store. The stores stock villager clothing, cut and uncut semi-precious gems, all three types of gem-edged machetes, and cocktails. Players who have completed the Shilo Village quest can easily obtain large amounts of semi-precious gems by mining the gem rocks. These gems can then be cut, noted, and sold in bulk to Gabooty for trading sticks. This is the fastest way to obtain large amounts of trading sticks, and is also quite common. Trading As trading sticks are tradeable, players can hypothetically obtain large amounts of trading sticks through trades with other players. The Grand Exchange market price is currently . Trading sticks can be bought in large numbers on the Grand Exchange, however simple trading doesn't work wonders while trying to buy some, as not many players wish to sell them in such a method, many use the Grand Exchange. If no trading sticks can be purchased for the market price, simply try the maximum price, as it's usually only 12 coins extra. Monster drops The group of hobgoblins which can be found near to the small Hunter area on Karamja directly north-west of Shilo Village occasionally drop small numbers of trading sticks. Jogres to the east of Shilo Village (and across the river) also drop trading sticks. Tribesman north of the village also drop trading sticks, close to the brimhaven dungeon entrance. This is the slowest method of obtaining trading sticks, and obtaining a large number of trading sticks from the hobgoblins would take a very long time. As this method is far too inefficient to be practical, it is also the most rarely-used method of obtaining trading sticks. Spending trading sticks There are three places to spend trading sticks: Gabooty's shop within the Tai Bwo Wannai village, Rionasta's Parcel Service, and the Hardwood Grove. Gabooty's store Players can trade with a non-player character named Gabooty who can be found in the centre of Tai Bwo Wannai Village, inside the wooden fence. Gabooty run can choose to trade for cocktails, villager clothes, gem machetes, tropical gems, and gout tubers, which are normally out of stock. Wearing the villager robes will cause the villagers to give you more trading sticks exchanged to favour. Rionasta's Parcel Service Players can, for a fee of 10 trading sticks per item, ship items from their inventory to their bank via Rionasta. This is particularly handy when cutting wood in the Hardwood grove or playing the Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup minigame. No forms of currency can be shipped using this method. The Hardwood grove To the northeast of Tai Bwo Wannai Village is an enclosed area outside the village fence known as the Hardwood grove. The Hardwood grove contains several mahogany and teak trees. The gatekeeper, Murcaily, charges players an entrance fee of 100 trading sticks to access the rare hardwood trees. Category:Currency